Mi hermosa rebelde (gruvia)
by neko luna 7
Summary: Los hermanos Dragneel son conocidos por ser los mejores peleadores y busca problemas, pero sus vidas darán un giro cuando ingresen a la universidad mas prestigiosa de Mangolia, Fairy tail. Juvia Drangeel, una chica rebelde de 20. años, la cual conoce a un chico de familia prestigiada, del cual se enamora. Gray Fullbuster, jamas se imaginaba enamorarse de una chica rebelde.


**Notas del capítulo: Bueno este es el primer capítulo espero y les guste, los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen si no a Hiro Mashima y les advierto que conforme avance la historia habrá lemon.**

Cap 1: Chica rebelde

Mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster, tengo 21 años, estudio en la universidad de Fairy Tail, la carrera de Empresario, provengo de una de las familias más ricas del país, mi prima Lucy Heartfilia vive con nosotros debido a que la universidad le quedaba muy lejos.

Hoy es un día común y corriente, en el cual me levanto para asistir a la universidad, me dirijo al baño y tomo una ducha después de 15 minutos ya estoy cambiándome, las sirvientas ya tenían todo preparado, me pongo el uniforme y bajo a desayunar en la mesa se encuentran ya mis padres y Lucy, me siento y al instante una de las sirvientas me trae el desayuno.

Prov Narrador

Ti ti ti-suena un reloj apuntando las 6:20.

Prov Juvia

-pero que mierda-un sonido me despertó, abro mis ojos y maldita sea el reloj marcaba las 6:20 -ya es tarde- dije mientras me levante de golpe-Ntsu-le grite a mi hermano, el cual solo se movió para quedar de espaldas, me acerque a él y le toque el hombro, el medio abrió los ojos-hermanita no molestes-dijo medio dormido el peli rosa,-ya es tarde para ir a la escuela, despierta-le dije, y sin más me metí al baño.

Soy Juvia Drangeel, tengo 20 años, hoy es primer día en la universidad de Fairy Tail, al igual que mi hermano Natsu Drangeel, ambos vivimos en un departamento, no somos ricos ni nada por el estilo, solo que conseguimos una beca en Fairy Tail, yo estudio Biotecnología.

Salí del baño y mi hermano aún se estaba bañando, tome mi uniforme el cual había planchando un día antes, me lo puse, abroche todos los botones de mi camisa y me amarre la corbata , todo estaba perfecto, me mire al espejo, la falda me quedaba corta apenas tres dedos horizontales de bajo de mi trasero, las calcetas a medio muslo de color negro, mis zapatos con un poco de tacón, casi nada en realidad, la camiseta y el suéter se amoldaron bien a mi figura haciendo resaltar mis pechos, pero había un pequeño detalle el cuello de la camisa me estaba lastimando, aparte de que me hacía parecer chica buena, no ni loca, yo no era de ese tipo, me desabroche los dos principales botones, me afloje la corbata y listo así me gustaba, después de peinarme con una coleta de lado, me dedique a preparar el desayuno, justo cuando serbia los platos mi hermano salió, llevaba también un look rebelde, con su típica bufanda, pero me percate que en su mano derecha llevaba otra bufanda de color rojo-buenos días, ¿y esa bufanda?-le pregunte, mientras él se acercaba a mí- es para ti-dijo mientras la colocaba sobre mi cuello, era una bufanda suave y muy larga, ya que la tela que callo de mi lado Izquierdo me llegaba rebasando mi cadera-¿por qué? y gracias-le dije con una sonrisa-quiero que tengamos una característica en común-dijo mi hermano sentándose, yo hice lo mismo y comenzamos a desayunar.

Prov narrador

Gray salió de su casa con su prima lucy, bajaron las escaleras de la entrada, un chofer los estaba esperando con un carro muy lujoso color negro, Gray y Lucy se subieron, ya en él, el carro comenzó a avanzar -oye Gray ¿no te gusta nadie?- pregunto lucy-no- contesto de manera fría Gray-debe de haber alguien que tal Ultear- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-no me interesa Ultear-dijo Gray frunciendo el ceño-algún día te tendrás que enamorar primito-dijo Lucy con una mirada picara-y que me dices tú-le dijo el pelinegro, con una sonrisa irónica-digamos que no ha llegado el indicado-dijo Lucy, poniendo una cara con esperanza, de que algún día llegue su príncipe.

Natsu y Juvia iban caminando tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de que un lujoso automóvil pasaba a lado suyo, y en ese momento escucharon el timbre-vamos a llegar tarde, mueve tus piernas tarado-grito Juvia mientras comenzaba a correr-ya voy y no me digas así boba-dijo Natsu alcanzando a la peli azul.

Prov Gray

Llegue un poco tarde, pero llegue a tiempo, entre al salón, todo estaba normal, me senté en mi lugar, y cerré mis ojos , el profesor entro, todos se sentaron, lo demás me lo sabía de memoria-Buenos días jóvenes hoy veremos el tema de-renegaba al profesor en mi mente, pero espera dijo ¿compañera nueva?, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con una hermosa peli azul, y cuando ella volteo me encontré con sus ojos azules.

Prov Juvia

Me dirigí hacia mi salón correspondiente para la materia de Matemáticas, nada en especial, caminaba con todo la clama, siguiendo al profesor, entre dé tras de él y me anuncio, mire a todos mis compañeros, pero un peli negro llamo mí atención, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados pero en un momento los abrió encontrándome con sus ojos grises, era la primera vez que un niñato como él llamaba mi atención, pero no iba a negar que era muy pero muy guapo-señorita Drangneel siéntese en la última banca de la esquina- escuche decir al profesor, y ese lugar era justo al lado del peli negro, me dirigí a ese lugar con la mira de todos sobre mí, bueno en excepción la de él, pero al notar que nadie apartaba la mirada me desespere.

Prov Gray

Aparte mi mirada, pero note que todos la miraban, y ante de que llegara a su asiento la oí decir irónicamente-¿Tienen algún problema?-en eso todos miraron al pizarrón, se me hizo muy gracioso, y oculté mi sonrisa, ¿desde cuándo me reía por una tontería? me pregunte a mí mismo, mientras escuche como dejaba sus cosas y se sentaba.

Prov narrador

Las clase pasaba normal, y el profesor llamo a juvia a que pasara al pizarrón, ella se levantó y pazo, los chicos se le quedaban viendo como tarados, excepto un peli negro quien estaba muy concentrado en su ecuación, el profesor le indico a Juvia que resolviera la ecuación, ella sin problemas la comenzó a resolver, para cuando acabo, el profesor se sorprendió-esta correcto-dijo felicitando a Juvia, y otra profesora entro pidiéndole al maestro que saliera, Juvia caminaba a su lugar, cuando un chico gordo de ojos pequeños y labios muy gruesos, le iba a dar una nalgada a Juvia cuando paso, pero esta le agarro la muñeca-¿qué crees que haces idiota?-todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Gray levanto la mirada, dándose cuenta, de que la peli azul tenia agarrado de la muñeca a su compañero, Juvia frunció el ceño y le dio una patada a la silla provocando que se deslizara y callera tirando a el gordo-la próxima vez la patada ira a tu cara- dijo Juvia sentándose en su lugar, todos los del salón quedaron sorprendidos, Gray giro su cabeza para mirar a Juvia, para esto Juvia se encontraba subiendo los pies a las patas de la mesa, cuándo ella también volteo.

Prov Gray

Ella volteo-Hola- dijo ella con una sonrisa de lado, yo no sabía qué hacer, por lo cual le conteste-hola-y pensé para mis adentros, ¿desde cuándo soy tan cercano?, me voltee, y en eso entro el profesor, y encontró a Sebastián tirado en el suelo, pero no le prestó atención.

Prov Juvia

Que chico tan raro pensé, se notaba que era muy frio, pero sin embargo había algo en el que me llamaba la atención, no se el por qué, pero aquel chico me atraía, de tal forma que no sabía cómo actuar ante él, que con tan solo mirarme lograba ponerme nerviosa.


End file.
